historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
New Sheoth Palace
, also known as the Palace of Sheogorath, serves as the governmental building of New Sheoth. It is the seat of The Daedric Prince of Madness Sheogorath and the Dukes of Mania and Dementia. Overview The palace consists of the two great houses of his realm, House of Mania and House of Dementia, with a large throne room in between. The courtyard is divided in half between Dementia and Mania with connections to Crucible in the south, and Bliss to the north. In the House of Mania, Lord Thadon lives with his servants. This House is guarded by the Golden Saints. In the House of Dementia, Lady Syl lives with her servants, while guarded by Dark Seducers. Throne Room In the throne room the madgod Sheogorath resides with his butler and advisor, Haskill. The hall itself is split in accordance to Mania and Dementia and the throne itself sits directly on the border. It is guarded by both Golden Saints and Dark Seducers. Behind the throne chair is the Font of Madness and the Fountainhead with plants from Mania on one side and Dementia on the other. On each side are several pedestals. Each time the Hero completes a part of the main questline, a trophy of their triumph will be placed on them. House of Mania The House of Mania's courtroom exits to the Halcyon Conservatory where Lord Thadon can usually be found painting or relaxing. In the conservatory are specimens of typical plant life in Mania. Lord Thadon's private quarters can be accessed from here, but it is locked until a key is acquired or the lock has been picked. In his quarters one can find his bedroom, a small room for relaxing and making the drug Felldew and a dining area. Another exit leads to the sleeping quarters for the servants, both Wide-Eye and Gundlar can be seen sleeping in the same bed. House of Dementia The House of Dementia's courtroom exits out to the Duchess' private quarters. A private garden with specimens of typical plant life in Dementia can be found here. This part is locked until access is made during the quest Ritual of Dementia when a key is given to the Hero so they can proceed and hunt Lady Syl. Other exits lead to the servant's quarters. There is also an exit to the torture chamber with cages and other equipment used to torture victims. Herdir is usually found here as he is the torturer for Lady Syl. Palace Grounds The palace grounds lead to the House of Mania, House of Dementia, Crucible, Bliss, and Sheogorath's palace. Two Obelisks of Order stand on both sides with a small garden depicting which House they belong to. The entrance to the Greenmote Silo, featured in the quest Ritual of Mania, is hidden beneath a bust of Sheogorath on the west side of the grounds. If you are there before, there is a chance that a Golden Saint will be standing outside of the bust that Wide-Eye opens and will tell the Hero the area is off limits. The Palace Grounds are the battlefield for the confrontation with Jyggalag and the Forces of Order. The origins of the two Obelisks of Order in the grounds are unknown, though it is likely they are leftovers from a previous Greymarch. Residents Throne room *Sheogorath *Haskill House of Mania *Thadon *Wide-Eye *Gundlar House of Dementia *Syl *Anya Herrick *Kithlan *Herdir Notable guards *Nelrene - Dark Seducer *Aurmazl Zudeh - Palace guard Golden Saint *Autkendo Jansa - Palace guard Dark Seducer Gallery New_Sheoth_Palace_Fountain_Fountainhead.png|The Font Madness and Fountainhead New Sheoth Palace Halcyon Conservatory.png|Halcyon Conservatory New_Sheoth_Palace_Thadon's_Private_Bedroom.png|Thadon's private bedroom New Sheoth Palace entrance Greenmote Silo.png|Secret entrance to Greenmote Silo New_Sheoth_Palace_Syl's_Private_Garden.png|Lady Syl's private garden New_Sheoth_Palace_Syl's_Private_Bedroom.png|Lady Syl's private bedroom Trivia *Once the quests Ritual of Dementia or Ritual of Mania are completed, the Hero will gain their own private quarters in their corresponding section. *Once the Hero has finished the main quest, they will own New Sheoth Palace. Appearances * de:Palast von Neu-Sheoth ru:Дворец Нью-Шеота